Masses Falling
by SPaladin
Summary: To cheat death once, you have to be very lucky. To cheat death twice, you have to be insane. Fortunately I am the latter. And you don't give an insane person a super suit and expect nothing to happen. Starts out in Fallout 4, jumps to Mass Effect. (First Chapter Rewritten!)


**(Sorry for the delay, I've been too busy playing Fallout New Vegas.)**

 **This is the edit of the cringefest that was a story.**

 **Yes, you will have noticed that I deleted all the chapters and replaced it with this. If you are new, all you need to know is that this is a rewrite of an old and cringy story.**

 **Anyways, here's the results of the poll, since I closed it.**

 **71% of the people said have the story start a couple years before the events of Mass Effect.**

 **18% of the people said have the story start a month or two before the events of Eden Prime.**

 **9% (Apparently the Poll system is very good at math) said at/during the events of Eden Prime.**

 **So, sorry if you didn't get what you wanted, however if you PM me stating the reason why you chose the choice you did, I can try to include that in the story. (Thanks to Ubermorph1000 for inadvertently giving me the idea.)**

* * *

So… so cold.

I can't move.

Where am I?

What happened?

It's so fuzzy, like trying to see through murky water. I remember… I remember. Screaming, falling, and then… how long have I been here.

What can I remember… My name! My… name…

I can't remember it… Who am I?

I struggle only to find that I still can't move, I can't see, I can barely feel. I try to move my body, but I'm met with resistance, as if my body is acting against me, binding me with some invisible force.

I hear some sort of knocking. The only response I give is a slight twitch, a second later something opens and I instantly feel warm air wash over me, making my skin feel like it is boiling, I want to scream out however something catches my voice in my throat, causing me to weakly groan out in pain.

Someone grabs me, their warm hands feeling like lava on my cold skin, I tumble forwards, barely able to move my limbs.

A far away voice slips through, "You alright there kid." It almost sounds like it is being said through syrup, a milky thick dense syrup.

I try to move my body, try to scream out saying that I'm not, try to figure out what happened, but my body stubbornly refuses.

After what seems like an eternity I finally manage to gain control of my voice, and with that I manage to croak out a single word, "...h-h-help…"

And with my body succumbs to the overwhelming pain and resistance and I pass out.

* * *

I hoist up my Gatling Laser, my X-01 Power Armor helping me manage the weight. I pull on the trigger, the barrels quickly spinning up before releasing a torrent of lasers in the direction I am aiming.

The high energy lasers tear through the cover and subsequently the flimsy armor of a raider, quickly turning any unfortunate human in front of me into ashes.

A loud 'ping' sound reverberates throughout my armor, the unforgettable sound of bullets being reflected off the armor. Years of practice have me instinctively move quickly to a nearby shack for cover, trying to figure out the source of that shot.

I rapidly tap my Pip-Boy, with practiced ease, causing my gatling laser to fade away in a green light, replacing it with a laser rifle in my right hand and a single plasma grenade in my left.

Checking my surroundings, I peek around the corner of the building I am hiding from, immediately getting bombarded by hail of bullets and the odd laser causing my heart to skip a beat.

Hearing footsteps, I prime the plasma grenade holding it for a second before throwing it around the corner and towards the enemies readying myself to turn around the corner.

I hear one of the raiders yell, "FUCK, GRENADE!" before the signature sound of the plasma grenade detonating goes off, followed by the sizzling of disintegrating and melting flesh.

In their confusion I round the corner pulling up the laser rifle searching for any leftover raiders.

I see one crawling on the ground, one of his legs gone and the other half burnt off, part of his armor is melted onto his chest, and his right arm is severely burnt, I quickly shoot him in the back of his head ending his pain.

I quickly look back up and check to see if I find any other survivors.

I don't find any.

I slowly take steps by step, as gentle as you can in power armor, checking each and every corner I see, trying to find any escapees.

As I approach an alleyway made by two parallel buildings I hug the wall, slowly inching my way forwards.

I quickly peek around and I am greeted by the sight of another man in a full suit of raider power armor charging right at me.

I quickly activate the jetpack moving back at the same time, launching me backwards and away from the raider.

Mid air I line up the sights of the laser rifle, taking a couple of pot shots mid air, one of them hitting.

Instead of the common sight of the energy being absorbed into the armor, causing some damage in the process, I am instead greeted by the sight of the laser partially reflecting off, and being absorbed into the wall of a nearby building.

He has put on energy weapon resistant plating, figures.

I tap my Pip-Boy again switching out my laser rifle for a super sledge, while the other man, wastes no time, shooting me with a combat rifle.

I quickly charge forwards, the enhanced servos in the leg part of the armor boosting me as I ram into the other man with my shoulder, knocking him off his feet and onto his back.

I shove my feet into the ground halting my movement, while at the same time performing a brutal overhead swing with the rocket enhanced super sledge, the blunt end screaming into the chest piece of the armor, it caving in slightly as I hear the man screaming from inside the armor, his arms reaching up in the air trying to block the next hit.

Not giving him any time to retaliate I angle the super sledge, doing another overhead swing, this time hitting his arms.

The metal bends violently, and I can hear the snap of bones under the force of the super sledge, one of his hands limply falling away.

I swing again.

His arm bends inwards falling on his chest, useless.

And again, this time hitting his head.

This time a gargled cry comes out, the man obviously choking on his blood, and I can hear him subtly mutter, "p-please."

I ignore his plea and swing one last time.

And this time, no scream.

I spin around in case if there was anyone watching this exchange, and luckily for both me, and any survivors it seems that this raider base has been deserted.

I take a deep sigh as I calmly tap my Pip-Boy one last time switching out the super sledge for the gatling laser.

I march over to the nearest building, double checking making sure that this is the one I wanted.

I wiggle the door knob, which refuses to spin.

I take another sigh.

I put the gatling laser on the ground, take a few steps back, and charge into the door, ramming it with my shoulder, knocking it off it's hinges.

As the door flies across the floor I am finally greeted by what I was looking for, about 3 feet away from my position, on a nearby desk illuminated by a single lamp there a synth memory component resting right next to an ashtray. A memory component, that mind you has schematics for a prototype plasma weapon.

A gift from the Institute to the Brotherhood of Steel if I remember correctly.

At least it was until some smart raiders hijacked the teleportation signal, teleporting the synth carrier to their own private location instead of the Prydwen.

So they obviously send me to go retrieve it, because they have literally nothing better to do.

...And well the Brotherhood doesn't trust the Institute enough yet to actually let them secure the files, so meh.

At least they are trying to get along.

Rolling my neck on my shoulders, I walk over and put the gatling laser away, in my Pip-Boy, pulling out a ham radio a second later and quickly tune into the frequency I am looking for. Once I get the correct frequency I say, "Got the schematics, beam me up Scotty."

I hear a sigh on the other side as I hear a man say, "Got it," I hear a couple buttons press, "where the hell does he come up with these lines?" He mutters, obviously talking to someone else on the other side.

I tap my foot impatiently saying, "I'm waiting."

"I know, I know, I know, it's gonna take a second, don't piss yourself."

I smile at his response as I lean relax my body slightly, rolling my neck in the process.

I suddenly hear a burst of static followed by, "Fuck! Get down!" Followed by the sounds of gunshots, and people screaming.

I immediately straighten up, pulling out a weapon from my Pip-Boy, while saying, "What's going on?"

For a second I get no response before, "I don't know, I heard someone screaming and then gunshots. Fuck! I think someone died, there's blood covering the window!"

I respond, "Okay, calm down, teleport me there."

"Okay, okay, I'll have to override safety protocols," I hear rapid footsteps, "Fuck, don't see me, don't see me, don't see me!" He says, a second later I can briefly hear the sounds of him rapidly pressing the keyboard.

"Do you know what is attacking?" I ask.

"I have no idea, I'm too scared to look outside. I haven't heard anyone since the gunshots, and I've glanced through window a couple of times, and I don't see anything."

I take a deep breath, "How long till you can teleport me?"

"Several seconds, teleporter is almost charged up, I've overrid the safety protocols, it's only a matter of pinpointing your location and powering it up."

I relax slightly, however take out my gatling laser just in preparation.

"Shit! Something saw me!"

"Something?"

"I'm not sure, it looks like some sort of machine it's hard to tell!"

"Lock the doors and teleport me now!"

"Got it!"

A second passes, "Okay, doors locked, have your position locked on, teleporting you now!"

My stomach lurches and I feel the familiar feeling of being teleported, except this time right before I teleport I hear the sound of someone screaming from the radio followed by the sound of gunshots.

Unlike the other times when I am teleported, instead of the gentle lurch of being teleported all the sudden my body feels like I was flung into a cement wall.

And like that, before I knew what was happening something slams into the back of my head, and I pass out into the infinite black nothingness, my last sight being of a bright blue sky with gentle rolling clouds, and strangest of all, a oddly red colored sun.

* * *

I awake, lurching upwards breathing heavily.

I… I think I need to puke.

Having learnt beforehand that it's not the best idea to throw up in power armor flip myself on my front, opening up the armor and crawling out the back.

I twist around quickly landing on my hands. Being in the perfect position, I proceed to empty the contents of my stomach.

I blink a couple of times, before I realize what my hand is gripping on.

A soft, vibrant, green grass.

Something unheard of in the wasteland, screw it, something unheard of in the last couple hundred years.

I look up trying to figure out where the hell I am.

It looks as if I'm in the middle of some sort of circular plain, it's looks quite barren, the only noticeable things being the trees on the outside of the plain.

Even then there aren't that many trees, however as I stare at the trees more I come to a conclusion, something seems off about them. I recognize them as a tree, but I don't recognize them as something I think I've ever seen before.

It looks… off… even _alien_.

I… I think I need to get back into my armor.

I quickly scramble up to my feet, being careful not to the puddle that is my digestive acids and crawl into my armor as quickly as possible.

I activate my jetpack, and angle myself so that it pulls me up and onto my feet.

I quickly run a diagnostic check, checking over the systems and moving around slightly to see if anything is damaged.

Luckily nothing is… except for one thing.

Well, it depends on how you define damaged. The geiger counter built into the power armor is reading almost no radiation, far less than the average background radiation you would find back in The Commonwealth.

So that either means that my geiger counter is broken, or I'm no longer in the wasteland.

And after checking my pip-boy's geiger counter I'm starting to lean towards the latter.

So that leads only one question left, 'where the hell am I and where's the nearest bar'?

And the distant building that looks to be several miles away is the only signal of civilization.

* * *

Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.

Fuck me upside down.

You know what, fuck me right side up.

I don't even know.

Just

FUCK!

Okay, okay. I'm still a couple miles away from the building, and just for safety precautions I decided to use the built in binoculars in the power armor to get a better look at it.

The thing itself isn't that surprising considering what has just happened, it looks to just be a space-age building under construction.

And I know that might sound something off to you, but I've seen alien saucers crash land on Earth, compared to that, this is basically my monday morning.

But there's just a teensy, little thing I forgot to notice before hand.

THE GIANT FUCKING SPACESHIP PARKED RIGHT NEXT TO IT.

Oh, but wait, there's more, you thought that was all, didn't you?

Right on the side of it, like a teenage boy presenting his balls, is the unmistakable logo of the fucking Mass Effect supremacist group Cerberus.

So that leaves a couple options left, first, some asshole decided that they should fuck around with space time again and send me to another universe, two somehow the teleporter fucked up, like really fucking bad, or three Cait found some really weird fucking drug again and I'm in some weird ass hallucination.

You don't know how close I was to shooting my own hand to see if this was a dream.

But I didn't, because if this is hallucination it should hopefully end in about a couple of hours, if it isn't then I have to go seek help if I don't want to die of hunger/thirst/elements/insanity, and guess what, the only people I see is the future day KKK.

So I'll see you later, after I've become a xenophobic jackass.

* * *

So first contact scenario. It ended both good and bad.

Good: I didn't die.

Bad: I'm currently in an interrogation room.

There's no real way you can just walk up and say 'Hey, I'm new around here, could you possibly tell me where the fuck I am?', since well, you are in god damn power armor, so the best I could do was walking up and saying, 'Hey, I'm new around here, could you possible not kill me on sight?'

And well it kinda worked, a third of the people just stared at me, another third ran off to some person inside the building, and the last third aimed some guns on me.

After a couple of seconds of confusion, some guy yelled at me to 'not move' unceremoniously adding 'asshole' a second later for the extra effect.

Eventually an armed company walked out and told me to follow them, and after a couple of minutes of tense awkwardness, I ended up in this interrogation room, having to lean against the wall since my power armor is too large for the tiny metal chair. And how I'm not going to get out of my armor if it is the last thing I do.

Since they haven't killed me yet, I'm hoping for the best, however it's hard to be sure.

So, here I am, in an interrogation room of a terrorist organization, in a universe I previously thought to be fiction, surrounded by people with unknown technology, and in my own suit of god damn power armor.

Fucking peachy.

* * *

Well, it seems I got my interrogator.

And, what'd ya know, it's fucking Miranda Lawson.

My day is just getting better by the second.

She stands on the opposite of the metal table in the middle of the room in her 'I don't give a fuck about you' pose, after a bit of sizing each other up she starts, "For the record, I voted against keeping you alive, however it seems that my employer views that you could be more of a use to us alive."

I bite my lip, remaining impassive for a second, before commenting dryly, "Inspiring."

"This is not a joke, you appeared, to what we thought, to be an undocumented solar system in a physically impossible suit of armor, with some eldritch being vowing that you'll be a good investment," she says impatiently.

Wait what… "Hold up, what was that about the eldritch being?" I ask, throwing away my facade of silence.

She takes a deep breath as if she is talking to a little kid, "3 and a half earth hours before your appearance, we got a message from a place that shouldn't exist, with the mere message saying somehow predicting your arrival, and vouching for you."

I furrow my brow, Zetans? No, while they had advanced technology, nothing on the level of dimensional transportation. Teleporter malfunction? No, if it were to not work, you would be torn apart, molecule by molecule, not transported to another dimension, and it doesn't explain the message. Intensional teleporter malfunction? No, that would require knowledge on how to transport someone to a separate dimension, and the Institute barely has grasps on transporting someone with relative accuracy. God like being? Maybe, although it doesn't sound all that plausible. So, what the hell then?

"Why are you so willing to disclose this information?" I ask inquisitively?

Her face scrunches up barely, "Again, my employer seems to trust you for reasons I don't understand, and while if it were my decision, I would have decided differently. However I trust the wisdom of my employer, ergo you are still alive."

"So, you're just going to keep me in here and study me?" I ask relaxing slightly.

"For the time being, yes. We will provide basic necessities," she says dismissively.

"Until what?"

"Until we make a decision on what to do with you."

"So you just came in to tell me what the hell is going on?" I ask expecting more.

"Yes," she says walking out the door impatiently.

Well fuck her.

* * *

 **1 Day Later**

Miranda walks through the door walking herself towards the other side of the silver metal table. She takes a second to look at the place of uneaten food disdainfully before saying, "We have come to a conclusion, we will give you two options, either you will join our organization, in which we will protect and help you in exchange for your loyalty and assistance, or you could refuse."

"I'm guessing that if I refuse you will kill me," I say softly.

"Most likely."

"You aren't leaving me with much of a decision then," I say quietly.

I take a second to weigh the pros and cons.

Pros: I get to live, if I join them, I can probably figure out how this galaxy works without too much trouble, I get safety and most likely a home, and finally, I get to see Miranda Lawson in all her skintight suit glory.

And now for Cons: even if I say no, I probably can't escape, I'm working with a fucking terrorist organization, and joining them probably means handing over my technology, and finally I have to deal with Miranda Lawson's bitchiness.

I don't appear to have much of a choice, "well then, since you really aren't leaving me with much of a decision, I, Nathaniel Jones, accept your invitation to join our group," I say, slipping my name in there.

Miranda lets out a small smile, betraying her previous facial expressions, saying, "Well, Nathaniel, welcome to Cerberus."

* * *

 **MORE STUFF TAKING UP WORD COUNT, BECAUSE WHY NOT?**

 **At the moment I have not played the DLC's yet, so I am going to refrain from alluding them until I play them. I'll be honest, I am one of those people who doesn't like Fallout 4 that much, so I have only really done two playthroughs of it, one BOS one Railroad, so I haven't actually completed a Institute playthrough which will make info on that kinda sparse.**

 **Also I wrote this with a bit more of a 'fuck it' attitude, so how'd it end out.**

 **And unlike before hand, my character has actually changed the plot, as you might have seen. One, so he isn't as angsty as before, and two so I have room for my own plot.**

 **Now, in my previous update people were complaining that I had Fem-Shep, and that they were annoyed that my character would just get in bed with her. Well I have news, one I am keeping the Fem-Shep, but not for reasons you would think. I literally went to a random number generator and had it generate a number between 1 and 100, 1-50 would be Fem-Shep, 51-100 would be Male-Shep. I got 42 (It seems like the universe itself is a fan of references), so Fem-Shep it was. And now I'm still iffy if I'm going to have a relationship in my story (I'm leaning towards probably), but I can say it won't be with Shepard, I can't imagine it working out.**

 **-SPaladin out.**


End file.
